Saints Row Kids
by xXLordChaparroXx
Summary: Story if everyone had a child in the story :D please give it a try the first page is description of charater's kids : please (T if people are alright with it at the moment)


This story was made by an old friend i useto visitied on weekends for community service in order to pass high schoo but i met someone very interesting an old man who played games :) he was very nice and when i first met him he had Ds Playing Pokemon and had all the game even when i went to his room he had plasma tv, with all the game console and he wrote stories in his book but after summer july 26 he passed away the family knew i visited him alot and been there for him gave me his books and gaming console's i was depressed but reliazed i should write his stories he left but the books full of charater's and plots ideas this is one of his ideas hope you give me time to write it and i know some charaters missing kids he didnt finish :'( but i decided review and i choose the winners

* * *

_**Saints Row Kids Backgrounds**_

Vice Kings

-Benjamin King Daughter- Crystal King-17- Most powerful King daughter, knows when to do stuff and when to wait, She very caring of her Saints Friends/Family in saints high and in Steelport

-Big Tony Cousin- Frankie Green-18- Second Enforcer next to big tony, he always hated Vinnie Rodriguez

-Tanya Winter's Sister- Tania Winter's- 16- She very loved by everyone in the saints but has a crush on one of Johnny Gat's kids, She also very scared knowing her older sister wont love her if she knew that her little sister is into girls

Los Carnales

-Hector Lopez Daughter- Hillary Lopez- 17- Hillary is very calming child gets along with crystal and Tania even with the rest of the Saints girls but except the boys, likes to be around Vinnie since she sees him as a nice guy to be around. (Wear Purple Skirts and Red shirt and wears Saints symbol color red)

-Angelo Lopez Son-Luis Lopez-17- Luis is very protective of his crew and his friends but sometimes gets in fights with Crystal kings since she likes to bother him every time something he does fail.( Wear Purple button up shirt and Red Pants)

-Victor Rodriguez Son- Vinnie Rodriguez-18- Second enforcer next to his father Victor Rodriguez, always was hot shot kid fought with many of the kids in the Saints high, He hates Frankie Green but hates more to see Hillary mad at him for fighting with her Friends its cause he has a crush on Hillary.

Sons of Samedi

-The General Daughter- Maria Samedi-17- Maria is nice and knows a lot cause her father taught her well to become a leader in case and to make decision , she always wear purple with green cloths, she always shy around Luis Lopez cause she likes him.

-Mr. sunshine Daughter- Calypso Shine-16- She has very sweet way getting boys to follow her but mostly doesn't care she doesn't want to fall for anyone yet and will help her friends in anyways she can best friends are Hillary, Tania, Madeline, Jessica, Crystal, Destiny and Cynthia

Brotherhood

- Maero and Jessica Brotherhood -Madeline Brotherhood-9- she young girl that doesn't care about anyone else except her sister Jessica, her best friends are Felicia, Calypso, Cynthia

- Maero and Jessica Brotherhood- Jessica "Jess" Brotherhood-9- Jessica is name after her mother and always like her dad powerful and takes charge of her sister and won't back down from a fight, Wear red dark with Purple

Morningstar

-Phillipe Loren- Laura Loren- 17-Laura is always close to her father and even in school she tries to keep the saints kids from being the popular kids and in charge of syndicate high but after their father join the saints for his kids

-Phillipe Loren- Hailey Loren- 11-

-Phillipe Loren- Felicia Loren- 6-

-Viola DeWynter- Jaiden "Jayden" Dewynter- 16-

-Viola DeWynter- Joseph DeWynter-16-

-Kiki DeWynter- Diana DeWynter-15-

-Kiki DeWynter- Monica DeWynter-9-

Deckers

-Matt Miller's- Shirley Miller-9

Saints

-Johnny Gat-Destiny Gat-14-Crazy loving girl takes care of younger twin Cynthia, But has a loving crush on Taina Winter's but is too shy to talk with her

-Johnny Gat-Cynthia Gat-14-she the youngest twin of Destiny she most powerful takes after her dad and crazy child in the saints does crazy shit you never believed, in school she curse at the teacher and always fight with the other enforcer's

-Pierce-

-Shaundi-

-Oley Kirrolov- Lucy Kirrolov-16- Lucy isn't the same size as her father, has free will but follows orders of Laura, Jaiden, Joseph, Diana, Maddox, is very good friends with Hailey and Felicia as care taker for them but when with the young saints she always love being around Lisa and Argue with Calypso on how she use her "special" way to get a guy

-Angle De la Muerte- Cassie Muerte-15-a young girl who spend most of her time in gym doing class work and working out, lives alone in a house near her father gym, doesn't take after her father and is the owner of the tiger pet, her old best friends were Jaiden, Diana and had a crush on Joseph DeWynter

-Kinzie Kensington- Lisa Kensington-15- Lisa isn't like her mother who hacker but she spends most of her time on Computer, phone, has her own home doesn't want to stay in the warehouse her mother lives in, Good friends with Maria Samedi and the rest of the saints


End file.
